


Costumes

by Genderhawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM mention, Collars, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders try to celebrate Halloween in London, but they don't quite get muggle costume tradition.  Sirius planned a bit of a surprise for James and Remus discovers something new he'd like to try with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

"Prongs, I think this may just be the worst idea you've had yet..."  muttered Remus, glaring at the "wolf" costume that James had laid out on his bed "Oh come on Moony, Padfoot is the one who pulled it all together..."  James knew the magic words and Remus rolled his eyes before grabbing the costume.  

Half an hour later the four friends sneaked out of the castle and out to the shrieking shack, from there they apperated to an alley in London.  James was wearing only a pair of tight brown pants and a large pair of fake antlers, Peter imitated James except his pants were lighter and in place of antlers he wore mouse ears, Sirius in tight black leather pants and an equally tight black shirt with a black studded collar to make it a costume.  Remus went a little more literal in their costume choices, but not much more literal; Remus wore a pair of pants that matched the color of his fur and had a fur fringe down the sides in the same color, with black tshirt that was decorated with a picture of the moon. 

The boys strolled out of the alley and were greeted by some stares from the men outside the club they had come for.  In turn, they presented their fake IDs and entered the club.  The club was filled with men in costume, which made sense considering that it was the 31st of October, but was a surprise to the friends who had heard that clubs were filled with muggle girls.  The boys decided to split up, to find the ladies that James had expected.

Sirius and Remus found each other soon after the foursome split up, Remus's hands went to Sirius's hips and Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover's neck "This is a gay club isn't it" murmured Remus "Why yes Moony, it is."  Answered Sirius with a smirk "How long until Prongs figures it out?" asked Remus as he pulled the dark haired man closer "He'll figure it out soon enough, but for now let's enjoy ourselves."  With that their lips met, as they kissed their hips moved in time to the music and one of Remus's hands moved up to grasp the collar around his lover's neck. He pulled his lips a fraction of an inch away “I like this...” he said, voice low “Than we'll have to keep it” replied Sirius before pressing their lips together again.

They stayed locked together like that for what seemed like ages until they heard an annoyed voice “Moony, Padfoot will you KNOCK IT OFF!” yelled James, rolling his eyes “Very funny, now let's go find someplace where Peter and I can have a good time too.” Sirius and Remus laughed the Marauders left to find a different club.


End file.
